2.1 General Installling Guidance
2.1 Суулгах ерөнхийй заавар 2.1.1 MySQl Community Server-ээр дэмжигддэг үйлдлийн систем Энэ хэсэгт MySQL Community Server дээр танигддаг үйлдлийн системүүдийг жагсаан авч үзнэ. Чухал Оракл корпораци нь энэ хэсэгт жагсаасан бүх дэмждэг платформуудыг хагах шаардлагагүй. Эдгээр платформуудын талаар мэдэхийг хүсвэл http://www.mysql.com/support/supportedplatforms.html болох mySQL-ийн өөрийнх нь сайтнаас харна уу. Бид Cmake-ийг ашиглана, тиймээс энэ нь c++ хөрвүүлэгч болон POSIX тредийн ажлын хэрэгжүүлэлт зэрэг орчин үеийн бүх системүүдтэй MySQL портод хэрэглэх боломжтой юм(серверт тред дэмжигч шаардлагатай)(зөвхөн клиент кодыг хөрвүүлнэ, зөвхөн C++ хөрвүүлэгч шаардлагатай). MySQL нь дараах үйлдлийн системийн нэгдэл болон тред пакежийг амжилттай хөрвүүлж мэдэгдэнэ. -Үндсэн тредтэй FreeBSD 5.x ба түүнээс дээшхи. 2.8 хэсгийг харна уу ,“FreeBSD дээр MySQL-ийг суулгах”; -үндсэн тредтэй HP-UX 11.x. 2.7 хэсгийг харна уу, “HP-UX дээр MySQL суулгах”; -Линукс. 2.6 кернел дээр суурилсан бүх Линукс. 2.6 хэсгийг харна уу, “Линукс дээр MySQL суулгах”; -Mac OS X. 2.4 хэсгийг харна уу, “Mac OS X дээр MySQL суулгах”; -үндсэн тред дэмждэг, SPQRC болон X86 дээр ажилладаг Solaris 2.8. 2.6 хэсгийг харна уу, “Solaris болон OpenSolaris дээр MySQL суулгах”; -Windows XP, Windows Vista, Windows Server 2003 болон Windows Server 2008. 2.3 хэсгийг харна уу. ”Microsoft Windows дээр MySQL суулгах”; Мөн MySQL нь өнгөрсөн бусад системүүд дээр ажилладаг. 2.1 хэсгийг харна уу, “суулгах ерөнхий заавар”; MySQL-тэй ажиллахад бүх платформууд зохицдоггүй.MySQl сервертэй платформууд хэрхэн зохицох нь дараах нөхцлөөр тодорхойлогдоно: -тредийн сангийн ерөнхий тогтворжилт. -цөмийн чадамж болон тредийн сан нь симметрик мулти-процессор(SMP)-ээрээ давуу талтай юм. Өөрөөр хэлбэл, процемм тредийг гаргаж байх үед тэр процесс маань үндсэн үйл ажиллагаанаас ялгаатайгаар CPU-д ажиллаж байх бололцоотой байх юм. -ерөнхий файл систем нь тогтвортой бас гүйцэтгэлтэй байна. -хүснэгтийн хэмжээ. Хэрвээ хүснэгт чинь том хэмжээтэй бол гүйцэтгэл нь том файлуудыг шийдэх, тэдэнд үр нөлөөтэй байх файл системийн чадварт нөлөөлнө. 2.1.2 Ямар MySQL бүлгийг суулгахаа сонгох Хэрвээ та MySQL-ийг суулгахаар бэлдэж байгаа бол ямар хувилбарыг сонгохоо шиудэх хэрэгтэй. MySQl хөгжүүлэгчид хэд хэдэн хувилбарыг гаргасан бөгөөд тэдгээрээс өөрийн хэрэгцээнд хамгийн сайн нийцэж байгаагаа сонгох хэрэгтэй. Аль хувилбарыг суулгахаа шийдсэний дараа, та бүлгийнхээ форматыг сонгох хэрэгтэй. Гарсан хувилбаруудад 2-тын болон эхийн формат тохирдог. 2.1.2.1 MySQL-ийн аль хувилбарыг суулгахаа сонгох Юун түрүүнд үйлдвэрлэгчийн гаргасан эсвэл хөгжүүлэгчдийн гаргасан хувилбаруудйн алиныг нь хэрэглэхийг хүсч байгаагааа шиудэх хэрэгтэй. MySQL хөгжүүлэх явцад хугацаагаараа янз янз олон хувилбарууд байна. Үйлдвэрлэлийн release -MySQL 5.6: сүүлийн хувилбар -MySQL 5.5: өмнөх хувилбар -MySQL 5.1: хуучин хувилбар -MySQL 5.0: хуучин хувилбар MySQL 4.1, 4.0 болон 3.23 нь тийм ч их дэмжигдээгүй хуучин хувилбарууд юм. http://www.mysql.com/about/legal/lifecycle/-ийг хар. Хэрвээ та анх удаагаа MySQL-ийг хэрэглэх гэж байгаа бол өмнөх жагсаалтанд байгаа хувилбаруудыг хэрэглээд үзээрэй. Бүх MySQL хувилбарууд нь шалгагдсан байдаг. Хэрвээ та хуучин систем хэрэглэдэг бөгөөд түүнийгээ сайжруулахыг хүсвэл хэрэглэж байгаа дээрээ сүүлийн хувилбарыг шинэчилж болно. MySQL 5.6 нь 3 түүнүүс бүрдсэн нэрийг хэрэглэж байгаа. Жишээ нь, mysql-5.6.1-m1 Энэ нь дараах утгатай: -эхний тоо(5) гол хувилбар бөгөөд файлын форматыг илэрхийлнэ. Бүх MySQL5 нь нэг ижил форматтай. -хоёрдахь тоо(6) нь хувилбарын түвшин. Үндсэн хувилбар болон түвшин нь хамтдаа байвал цувралын дугаарыг бүрдүүлнэ. -гуравдахь тоо(1) нь цуврал дахь хувилбарын дугаар юм. Энэ нь шинэ хувилбар гарах тутам тоо нь ихэснэ. 2.1.2.2 тархалтын форматыг сонгох Ямар MySQL-ийн хувилбарыг суулгахаа сонгосны дараа хоёрт эсвэл эх энэ хоёрынг аль нэгийг сонгох хэрэгтэй. Ихэнхи тохиолдолд, та магадгүй хоёртынхыг ашиглах байх.хэрвээ нэг нь таны платформд байгаа бол Update-ууд нь хэзээ, яаж гардаг вэ? MySQL нь хурдацтай хөгжиж байгаа бөгөөд бид MySQL хэрэглэгчдэд шинэ хөгжүүлэлтийг хуваалцахыг хичээдэг. Бид MySQL-ийг шинэчлэдээ дараах бодлогуудыг баримталдаг: 2.1.3 MySQL-ээ яаж авах вэ? MySQL-ийн хувилбаруудын мэдээлэл болон татах зааврыг http://dev.mysql.com.downloads/. MySQL-ийн шинэ жагсаалтуудыг http://dev.mysql.com/downloads/mirrors.html хаягаас үзнэ үү. 2.1.4 MD5 Checksum эсвэл GnuPG-ийг ашиглан пакетын бүрэн байдлыг шалгах Таны хэрэгцээнд нийцэж байгаа MySQL пакетыг татсаныхаа дараа түүнийхээ бүрэн бүтэн, ерөөсөө өөрчлөлт хийгээгүй эсэхийг мэдэх хэрэгтэй. Энд бүрэн бүтэн байдлыг шалгах 3 зүйл байна: -MD5 Checksums -GNU Privacy Guard буюу GnuPG-г ашиглан нууц гарын үсэг Хэрвээ танд MD5 checksum болон GPG гарын үсэг тохирохгүй гэж үзвэл өөр өөрсдынх нь пакетыг татах хэрэгтэй. 2.1.4.1 MD5 Checksum-ийг шалгах Пакет бүр нь өөрийн гэсэн checksum-тай. Package_name коммандыг ашиглан iglugr болно. Package_name гэдэг нь таны татсан пакетын нэр юм. Shell> md5sum package_name Жишээ нь : Shell> md5sum mysql-standard-5.6.11-linux-i686.tar.gz Aaab65abbec64d5e907dcd41b8699945 mysql-standard-5.6.11-linux-i686.tar.gz Та гарсан үр дүнг татах хуудсан дахь аль нэгтнэй нь таарч байгаа эсэхийг шалогах хэрэгтэй. Тэмдэглэгээ Archieve файлуудын (zip, tar, gz файл) checksum-ийг шалах хэрэгтэй. Бүх үйлдлийн системүүд md5sum коммандыг дэмждэг гэдгийг тэмдэглэх нь зүйтэй. Зарим тохиолдолд энгийнээр md5 гэж дуудаж болно. Линуксын хувьд энэ нь бүх платформд зохицдог GNU text utility пакежйн нэг хэсэг болдог. Эх кодыг http://www.gnu.org/software/textutils/ хаягаас татаж болно. Хэрвээ та OpenSSl-ийг суулгасан бол openssl md5 package_name гэсэн коммандыг ашиглаж болно. 2.1.4.2 GnuPG-ийг ашиглан түлхүүрт тэмдгийг шалгах Пакетын бүрэн бүтэн байдлыг шалгах бас нэгэн өөр арга бол түлхүүрт тэмдэг юм. Энэ нь MD5 checksum-ийг бодвол хамаагүй найдвартай боловч ажиллагаа ихтэй юм. Пакетын түлхүүрт тэмдгийг шалгахын тулд эхлээд http://pgp.mit.edu/ хаягаас GPG-ийн түлхүүрийг авна. Таны авахыг хүсч байгаа түлхүүр mysql-build@oss.oracle.com байгаа. Эсвэл доорхи текстыг шууд хуулж авч болно. Өөрийн GPG-дээ энэхүү түлхүүрийг оруулахдаа gpg –import-ийг ашиглана. Жишээ нь, хэрвээ та mysql_pubkey.asc нэртэй файлд түлхүүрийг хадгалахдаа дарах байдлаар хадгална: Мөн 5072E1F5 гэсэн түлхүүрийн дугаарыг ашиглан нийтийн түлхүүрийн сэрвэрээс татаж болно. If you want to import the key into your RPM configuration to validate RPM install packages, you should be able to import the key directly: If you experience problems, try exporting the key from gpg and importing: Эсвэл rpm нь URL-с шууд түлхүүр ачаалахыг дэсждэг учраас энэ хуудсыг ашиглаж болно. Түлхүүрийг татсаныхаа дараа хүссэн[g1] MySQL пакет болон нийцэх тэмдэгтээ татах хэрэгтэй. Нууц тэмдэгтэн файл нь доорхи хүснэгттэй адилхан .asc өргөтгөлтэй тархалтынхаа нэртэй адилхан байна. Хүснэгт 2.1 MySQL пакет болн нууц тэмдэгтэн файл 2 файл нь хоёулаа ижил директорт хадгалагддаг бөгөөд дараа нь тархалтын файлын нууц тэмдэгтийг шалгах командыг ажиллуулна. Жишээ нь: 2.1.4.3 RPM ашиглан нууц тэмдэгтийг шалгах RPM пакетын хувьд тусдаа нууц тэмдэгт гэж байхгүй. RPM пакетууд нь GPG нууц тэмдэгт болон MD5 checksum-с бүрдэнэ. Дараах командыг ажиллуулж пакетыг шалгаж үзээрэй. Жишээ нь SSL support багтаагүй. ---- [g1]